<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>neon impass. by hyuckiesboy (Theoo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309176">neon impass.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoo/pseuds/hyuckiesboy'>hyuckiesboy (Theoo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Space, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda?, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Robot! Seonghwa, Sci-Fi Elements, farewell, kinda???? jesus, seonghwa is there but he also isn’t, this is a fucking mess to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoo/pseuds/hyuckiesboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>years have passed, but yeosang still finds himself at a neon impass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>neon impass.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“say, seonghwa, what is that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yeosang presses his finger against the bay window glass. his breath fogs the viewing window, hazing the edge of the galaxy. distantly, in his peripherals, he sees the sun glance into the room and upon seonghwa’s delicate features. he doesn’t flinch, for he has no need to. yeosang almost wishes he would, if only to remind him of the way </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>seonghwa would let out a grimace of a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it is the planet mars.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he hums in the back of his throat. “how strange. did they change something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yeosang tilts his hand up. the light catches on his skin and sends slices of shadows on the dips of seonghwa’s cheeks. the sun accentuates the blemish on the curve of his throat. he is ethereal, even with his synthetic flaws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“they are always changing something,” seonghwa replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i suppose so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the bay falls silent after that, save for the sound of yeosang’s faint breathing and the hum of the ship. constellations swirl and melt together until they are but a blur. it is a sight yeosang has seen many times, but still, it amazes him. the universe is an inconceivable notion. it is forever changing, ever marching forwards and backwards until there is no past or future, only the present. even then, he asks himself if time is ever in one moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeosang, what is love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you know what it is, silly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yeosang turns his gaze to seonghwa. he is wearing only white silk draped loosely around his form. he is gorgeous, so very pretty that yeosang’s ribs ache every time he looks at seonghwa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes, but most humans do not like my definition of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yeosang smiles, albeit sadly. this seonghwa will live his life in black and white. he will know nothing of gray, or troubling moral ambiguity, and the joys that come along with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you are allowed to have your own opinions. i want you to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i have no opinions about anything,” seonghwa admonishes softly. “do you love me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it is said with conviction. the figure in front of him may never be the seonghwa yeosang first met, but he loves him all the same. foolishly, perhaps in a way that will never be true, but yeosang will call it what he wants. it can be nothing other than love, for he is destined to be the oxygen in the lungs this seonghwa has no use of. it is what the stars fated, despite the gods’ attempts of falsifying it. no one knows his fate better than himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“does it hurt that i don’t love you back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> love me back,” yeosang says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seonghwa shakes his head. “you programmed me this way. doesn’t it disturb you that you feel it and i do not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yeosang steps away from the bay window and grabs seonghwa’s hands in his own. he feels so real, as if he could be flesh and bone. yeosang turns his back on the endless wonders of the sky and presses a kiss to the corner of seonghwa’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“my dear, true love has no need to be mutual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>something inside him floats away into the beautiful void of space with the dust.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>goodbye my soul is at rest</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>